High School Romance
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a recent student at Fairy Tail Academy as well as the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Natsu Dragneel, the dense heartthrob and the captain of the basketball team. Is the next 'project' of the one and only Mirajane Strauss. Will love blossom between these two or will it drive them apart? AU- High School
1. Chapter 1: A Normal School Day

**Chapter 1: A Normal School Day**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Ha! You call that a punch Stripper? You punch like a sissy!" Natsu taunted. Gray scowled at the pink haired frenemy of his. Gray delivered a powerful blow to Natsu's stomach proving his strength.

"What do you call that Tobacco Freak!" Gray said triumphantly at the feat

'Ouch' I thought as I cringed at the force of the punch. Natsu delivered a punch of his own on Gray's left cheek with a bruise already forming.

'These two will never change' I thought while letting a long sigh.

Hi there, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am currently 17 years old and I had just recently joined Fairy Tail Academy 7 months ago. I am the co-captain of the cheerleading squad of this school. I really like read and I would really like to become an author someday in the future. Anyway, this school is full of weird but interesting people. But, I really enjoy going to this school since everyday here is a different day. I made some new friends as well.

One of these people is Natsu Dragneel, one of my best friends. Natsu is 18 years old, he has pink messy, spiked up hair with a face splitting smile that lights up the whole school and is the captain of the basketball team and the most popular boy in the school. He has a blue cat called Happy and a sister called Wendy. His father is Igneel Dragneel and his mother is Grandeeney Dragneel. The first time I met him was when I first moved into Magnolia Town, a gang ganged up against me trying to rape me, then all of the sudden a pink haired boy comes and saves me. He introduced him self to me and I introduced myself to him. Then after that I met him when I went to Fairy Tail Academy and met up with him again. Then after a month, we started to hang out more and became closer. He sometimes, and by 'sometimes' I mean _always _at my house after school.

The guy that Natsu is currently fighting is Gray Fullbuster, the captain of the soccer team. Natsu and Gray are always constantly fighting. Those two are frenenemies, but they are sort of brothers. Gray has this 'stripping' habit. He told me he got it from his mom, Ur…Erza is usually is the one who stops their fights. I stop their fights sometimes if Erza's not around or when I'm not in a good mood. I won't hesitate to give them a nice hard 'Lucy Kick!' to their groins.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?!" the voice of a furious scarlet haired woman called out.

Speaking of Erza there she is. Erza Scarlet or as Titania as some people call her that she's a strict levelheaded woman and a friend of mine. She is the student body president of the school and keeps everyone in order. Since no one wants to face her wrath everyone reluctantly listens to her without hesitation and Erza can by pretty scary al times but inside she could be caring and sympathetic. She has a boyfriend named Jellal Fernandez; they were child hood friends whose feelings developed over the years. And Erza really loves cake, specifically Strawberry cake and if its one thing you have to know it's never, _ever_! Mess with Erza's cake.

Natsu and Gray visibly stiffed at the bellowing voice of the scarlet haired woman. Large footsteps echoed across the hallways as the scarlet woman edged closer to the bickering duo. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing as the Titania passed by and watched as she walked slowly to the trembling 'frenemies'.

"A-a-ah, Erza! Were not f-fighting! We're j-j-just ha-having a friendly conversation 'cause that's what best friends do!" Gray said nervously as he slung an arm over Natsu's shoulders with beads of sweat rolling down his body. Natsu did the same and shouted out.

"A-aye!"

Erza looked at the duo before nodding at them not noticing the sigh of relief under their breaths. "Good, to see you two getting along" Erza said towards the duo sternly. Before turning to me with a warm smile and saying

"Good Morning Lucy, how are you?"

"Good morning to you too, Erza. I'm fine. I was just heading down to the cafeteria " I replied smiling at her

"Let me accompany you" Erza said returning the smile while accompanying me to the cafeteria with Gray and Natsu silently glaring at each other behind, having been separated from each other.

Once we reached the cafeteria, Erza made a beeline for the strawberry cake that was displayed, pushing anyone out of her way, rather forcefully. I looked around for my blue haired bookworm friend. Then I found her sitting on a table reading a book with Gajeel munching on food.

"Levy-chan!" I called out making my way towards her, Levy jumped in her seat in surprise before looking at who called out for her. Seeing that it was her fellow bookworm friend she replied with a "Lu-chan!"

Levy Mcgarden, she's a short blue haired girl and is a bookworm like me and she is also my best friend. I first met Levy when I bumped into her in the Library when we were looking for the same book. Levy and I started talking about our favorite books and authors. It seemed that we had a lot in common and then we became best friends every since. She has feelings for a certain messy black haired male A.K.A Gajeel. Even that she won't admit it.

Gajeel is a friend but rival of Natsu and a member of the football team; he used to go to our rival school, Phantom High. But, after a fight between these two schools 4 months ago he decided to transfer here along with his friend Juvia. I think he has feelings for the blue haired bookworm. Just so you know I think Mira has already started planning their wedding plans.

"Ohayou, Everyone!" A feminine voice called out. A white haired beauty wearing a white shirt and gray skirt, white knee high socks and black school shoes like everyone in the school, unless you're wearing a yellow sleeveless jumper like most pupils here, entered the cafeteria catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. Well, speak of the devil or…er...'_**demon'**_. And there she is! Ladies and Gentlemen, here she is… Mirajane Strauss and her partners in crime Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss! Mirajane is the matchmaker of this school. She targets her next 'projects' and her most recent project was Alzack and Bisca and she got them two together a month ago. How she got them together? No one knows, Alzack and Bisca knows but every time we ask them they don't tell us

'…I wonder if it's that bad…' I thought

Lisanna Strauss, the sister of Mirajane and assistant of the matchmaking business. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and childhood friend of Natsu. Mira says that she likes Laxus. But who knows…well apparently, Mira knows.

Elfman Strauss, elder brother of Lisanna, younger brother of Mirajane. Elfman is a white haired bulky man. Elfman shouts 'Man!' all the time. Mira thinks he likes Evergreen and I quote ' Elfman likes Evergreen!' Mira's words not mine.

"Ah Lucy!" Mira said walking over to Levy and me with a knowing smile on her face.

" How are things between you and Natsu?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I asked. Mirajane opened her mouth to answer. However, was interrupted by a flying piece of cake. Mirajane ducked successfully dodging the cake. The cake hit Elfman on the face. Wiping the cream off his face he glared at Natsu and Grey, who threw the cake and said.

"That's not how to throw like a man! This is how to throw like a man!". Elfman picked up the remaining pieces of cake and threw it at the duo. Natsu and Grey ducked, dodging the flying piece of cake and hitting another student. The student reacted by starting a food fight.

I sighed as a peaceful morning had turned into a wreaking havoc.

"I can never have a moment of peace and quiet, can I?" I said sighing and dodging flying pieces of food thrown be various people.

"Well Lucy-san, if you want peace and quiet. This isn't the place for it" Lisanna said giggling at her schoolmate's antics and also ducking to avoid a flying piece of food. I felt a dark aura course throughout the cafeteria. The student's bodies stiffened as the felt the dark aura. I looked at the source of the deadly aura only to find Erza with a deadly glare, as well as cream on her face and uniform, glaring at the two who started the food fight, Grey and Natsu. Erza stomped her way over to the duo. Grey and Natsu trembled holding each over looking at Erza with frightened eyes as she may her way towards them. The scarlet haired woman grabbed their collars and bashed their heads against each other knocking them unconscious. Erza then took out her wrath on everyone who participated in the food fight.

Yup, it was just a normal school day in Fairy Tail Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Plan A and B

**Chapter 2: Plan A and B**

* * *

4 Hours Later

In a Classroom somewhere…

Mirajane stood in front of a teacher's desk smiling brightly in front of, around 15 students including herself. The 15 students consisted of Levy, Juvia, herself, Lisanna and other 11 students. Juvia Lockser, the former student of Phantom High and the swimming champion of Fairy Tail Academy. Juvia was the swimming champion of Phantom High. But, when she transferred here along with Gajeel Redfox, she resigned from being their champion and became our champion. For that she earned the tittle of 'Water Woman'. Juvia is obessed with Grey and won't hesitate on calling anyone getting close/flirting with Grey 'Love Rival'.

"Welcome to the first ever meeting of Operation: Nalu!" Mirajane greeted happily showing of her dazzling teeth.

"Nalu?" Lisanna said quizzically, cocking her head to her left.

"Yeah!" Mirajane cheered. "That's their couple name! I have a couple others too!". Mirajane pulled out a folded piece of paper of couple names, made up by herself, and started reading off it.

"For Natsu and Lucy it's Nalu, for Gajeel and Levy it's Gale, for Gray and Juvia it's Gruvia, for Jellal and Erza it's Jerza, for-"

"Okay that's enough!" a red-faced Levy called out not able to take any more embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, anyway I call this meeting to an order!" the white haired beauty said while folding the piece of paper and placing it back into her pocket. " Now does anybody have any suggestions on getting these two together?" In response to Mirajane's question, no one raised their hands.

"No?" Mirajane said. "Well then I have a suggestion" She continued while pulling a different piece of paper from her bag on the floor and began reading out.

"We could…throw them into a burning building and and make them confess on what could be the last minute of their life. Then after they confess, we get them out of the burning building" Mirajane looked at the shocked faces of the members of the meeting searching for a reaction. A moment of silence continued until it was broken by a voice calling out.

"Mira-nii…that was…extreme" Lisanna said, sweatdropping at the suggestion the Mirajane suggested. "Who suggested that anyway?" Mirajane looked at Lisanna seriously before saying

"Erza"

As soon as she said that name, everyone sweatdropped as one thought ran through their minds. 'Typical Erza' everyone thought.

"So Plan A is a no-go?" Mirajane said. In reply everyone in the room immediately shook their heads disagreeing with the plan. "Anymore suggestions?" She asked. A hand rose up, which came from Levy. " Yes, Levy?"

"How about we do it the old fashioned way? You know, lock them in a closet and see if anything happens" Levy suggested. Mirajane pondered on Levy's suggestion. Seeing as its better than throwing them inside of a burning building, which could kill them. She nodded.

"All in favor in Plan B?" the white haired beauty asked. All 15 students raised their hands agreeing with the suggestion. "When should we start?" Juvia asked.

"Let's start next week, Tuesday" Lisanna recommended. "When we have our weekly hang out"

"That's a good idea" Levy agreed.

"Okay then! Let's get the things ready for next week Tuesday!" Mirajane said cheerfully. After she finished her sentence a hand rose, posing a question.

"Yes?" Mirajane said

"Um…what happens if…plan B fails?" a student asked timidly. The question repeated itself over and over again inside everyone's heads. It remained unanswered until Lisanna spoke.

"Well then, we have to think of another one. Don't we?" Everyone nodded at Lisanna's statement before preparing for next week's Tuesday with the timid student's question still fresh in their minds. Hoping that everything will go according to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the hallways of the school

Lucy and Natsu walked side by side towards their next class together with Lucy pushing her books against her chest and Natsu's arms on the back of his head in a carefree expression. All of the sudden, Lucy shivered in discomfort. Natsu looked at Lucy quizzically and asked.

"Are you cold, Luce?"

"No, I just…I just feel like something bad is going to happen" Lucy said in reply pushing her books tighter against her chest. Natsu looked at her still confused and said.

"Weirdo"

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy shouted annoyed over Natsu's statement.

"You're weird if that you feel that something bad is going to happen" Natsu pointed out.

"Its just a feeling!" Lucy yelled. In response Natsu grabbed her books and ran towards their next class with a large face splitting grin on his face. Behind him, Lucy ran after him trying to catch up with him, red-faced, fuming in anger and exclaiming.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOKS!"


	3. Chapter 3: Bruises and Cute Moments

**Chapter 3: Bruises and Cute Moments**

* * *

After School…

Lucy walked happily, adding a slight skip in her step, down the streets of Magnolia Town. With a bright smile adorning her face, happiness seemed to radiate from her. Behind her was a battered, bruised Natsu, whose skin had patches of colors that skin shouldn't turn into, to sum it up, Natsu looked like a walking piece of human artwork. You must be wondering on why the blonde was so happy? Well the reason for that is because Natsu had just received his 'just desserts'. Courtesy of Erza Scarlet, student body president.

'That'll teach him!' Lucy thought while humming an unknown tune as she skipped down the street with Natsu slowly trudging behind her.

As the blonde skipped happily ahead, Natsu trailed behind her limping slightly, wincing at the pain it produced from each step he took and mumbling, incoherent, cruses at Erza and Lucy.

Once the duo reached Lucy's house, Lucy fished her house keys from her pocket and fiddled with it trying to find the right key for the lock. Unlocking the door, Lucy and Natsu stepped inside and Lucy announcing her arrival with a "I'm Home!".

In response she was greeted with silence. Slightly baffled with the response of silence. Lucy stepped into the kitchen hoping to find a note addressed to her. Whilst in the kitchen, Natsu invited himself to crash onto her living room couch and snored peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kitchen…

Lucy found a note on top of the counter. Taking the note off the counter she began reading off it.

"Working late with your father. Don't wait up. There's food for you, just heat it up using the microwave.

Love,

Mama and Papa xoxo

P.S (from Mama)- I know that Natsu's going to sleep over (again) so there's an extra plate of food for him. And by the way, to be a grandmother at this age! ;)

Love,

Your Supportive Mother, Layla xoxo

P.S.S (From Papa)- Young Lady, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but Since Natsu's with you (like always), ALONE inside a house, ALL BY YOURSELVES, I so I don't expect to be any 'funny business' when your mother and I get back!

Love,

Your Overprotective Father, Jude"

Lucy's face reddened at those last two points made by her (As Lucy calls them) 'embarrassing' parents.

'Seriously Mama and Papa can be so embarrassing!' Lucy exclaimed in her head

But at the thought of Natsu and her doing…'funny business' as her parents called it made her face redden even more, if that was even possible.

Anyway, you heard right, Lucy Heartfilia likes, might possibly _LOVE,_ Natsu Dragneel. But, of course she wouldn't admit it out loud since she doesn't want to ruin the strong friendship they had. Besides, Natsu's too dense to figure out if someone had feelings for him even if it punched him in the face. Lucy sighed audibly and stepped back inside the Living Room.

* * *

Back in the Living Room

Lucy was greeted by a loud snore that echoed throughout the room, which was caused by a certain pink-haired teen snoring peacefully. Lucy grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard near the door of the kitchen; she walked over to the couch where the pink haired teen was stationed.

"Natsu…Natsu, wake up" Lucy said quietly waking up the pink haired teen. Natsu woke up in shock preparing to punch the person who woke him up. Natsu visibly relaxed when he saw that it was just the blonde.

"Lucy…?" Natsu said still groggy from sleepiness. Lucy smiled warmly at him and said.

"Let me treat your wounds." Natsu sat up, slouching slightly but allowing Lucy to treat his wounds. Lucy cleaned his wounds and bruises then applied bandages to the affected areas. Once Lucy was finished Natsu crashed back on to the couch falling back to sleep.

Lucy stood up to grab a blanket from the cupboard and walked back to the couch where Natsu was. The blonde draped the blanket over the sleeping form. Natsu snuggled into the blanket finding comfort from the article of fabric. Lucy smiled softly and brushed a few stray pieces of hair that was on his forehead. A hand grabbed Lucy's hand causing the blonde to jump up in shock. But seeing that it was just Natsu the blonde relaxed. Lucy looked at Natsu questionably, wondering what it was he wanted.

"Stay…" Natsu said, with his eyes pleading for her to stay with him. Lucy smiled warmly before complying, mentioning for him to move over with her hand. Natsu answered by scooting over, making space for the blonde to lie down. Natsu pulled the blanket over their tiered forms. Then draping an arm over Lucy's small form, he pushed the blonde's body even closer to his. Eliminating any sort of space between the two. Lucy snuggled into his chest, finding his warmth comforting, before drifting of into a deep sleep

Natsu couldn't help but notice on how well their bodies fit well together like puzzle pieces destined to be together. However, he was too tiered dwell on the subject. Burying his nose into her golden locks, Natsu breathed in her sweet scent, before drifting off.

* * *

A few hours later…

The door of the Heartfilia Household opened with a feminine voice announcing their entrance.

"We're Home~!"A feminine voice sang out. The voices were Layla and Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's parents. Layla staked into the kitchen and found that the dinner she prepared for the two wasn't eaten. Confused, Layla walked into the Living Room with her husband following her silently.

Whilst in the Living Room, Layla nearly squealed when she saw the scene before her. Natsu and Lucy sleeping soundly while in each other's embrace. Pulling a camera from nowhere, she took a picture of them sleeping soundly in each other's embrace.

'I should send this to Grandeeney-san' Layla thought. She turned to face her husband's widened eyes. Giggling softly Layla grabbed his arm and dragged him back into their bedroom. When Jude saw his daughter in the pink haired teen's embrace. He knew that he could trust him with his daughter.

'And _**if **_he even dares to break her heart, I **personally **see to it that I'll break his body in to little, tiny bits.' Jude thought darkly inside his head before being dragged into their bedroom by his wife.


	4. Chapter 4: Pressing the issue

**Chapter 4: Pressing the Issue**

* * *

The Next Day…

Homeroom, Room 304

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed for what had seemed the tenth time of the day. God, I'm having the worst day of my life. Well, the day isn't over yet so I can't call it a horrible day…_**yet**_. But, judging on what had happened early today.

* * *

_*Flashback…*_

_A few hours ago…_

_I snuggled more into the comforting warmth of my blanket. The blanket grunted and tightened its hold on me… … Hang on a second, blankets don't grunt or even have arms! I quickly opened my eyes to be greeted by Natsu's chest… I felt my cheeks grow hot from the sight of Natsu's bare chest. Wait how did Natsu get here anyway? Was he wearing a shirt yesterday? I paused for a moment to think, and then all of yesterday's events come flooding back to me. I smiled softly at the little 'moment' we had. _

'_Wait! I thought 'Mama and Papa must have seen Natsu and I sleeping like this.' I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. The blush intensified, when a muscular arm pulled me even closer to his well, tones and well-defined body. My eyes traveled downward, examining ever inch of his body. His toned defined chest, his bulging biceps, his muscular back and his defined abdomen._

'_I just makes me want to trail a finger down his body." I thought, I shook the thought out of my head_

_'Bad Lucy! This is your best friend we're talking about! Your... muscular...best friend' I scolded mentally, blushing heavily from my 'dirty' thoughts. Dear Mavis, I think I'm about to faint from all the blood rushing towards my head. Glancing at the clock to check the time._

'_6:30' It said. 'Only an hour and 30 minutes until school starts' I said mentally inside my head. Not wanting to wake the sleeping pink-haired teen, I slowly lifted the arm that held me in place. Then gradually, standing not making a single sound, I made my way towards the bathroom to get ready for school._

_A few minutes later…_

_I walked down the steps of my house hearing the pots and pans clanking, a sign that Mama is awake. Stepping into the kitchen, a delicious aroma drifted towards me. I felt my stomach growl at me telling me to feed it._

_I saw Mama standing in front of the stove fiddling with pots and pans, with Natsu nowhere in sight._

"_Mama?" I asked her. Still fiddling with the pans, she 'hmm'ed at me in reply._

"_Where's Natsu?" And I could have sworn I saw an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk forming on her face._

"_Well, I sent him home to get ready for school. Why? Are you worried about your __**boyfriend**__?" Mama asked putting food onto my plate and setting the pan back onto the stove._

"_N-no! Wh-where would you get that idea from?" I stuttered nervously, feeling a blush crawling up my cheeks._

"_Since I saw you two sleeping together" Mama replied casually washing the pans. My blush intensified when I heard her answer. 'S-s-she saw us, SLEEPING together!' I screamed mentally in my head._

"_So…" Mama said setting the pan in the sink, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter in front of me. "Am I expecting to be a grandmother?"_

"_MAMA!"_

_*Flashback over…. *_

* * *

Gosh, and don't get me started on what happened in the corridors.

* * *

_*Flashback__**….***_

_I walked down the corridors of the school, when all of the sudden a female student came up to me and said._

"_Lucy-san, are you and Natsu-san dating?" I stood there staring at her in shock, gaping like a fish before saying._

"_What?"_

"_I said are you and Natsu-san dating?" She repeated _

"_NO!" I shouted at her denying her statement. It wasn't long before another female student came up to me and asked._

"_I heard that you and Natsu slept together, so I was wondering when's the baby coming?". I looked at her wide-eyed at her question before replying._

"_WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM!" I screamed, then after another female student came up to me and said._

" _Is it true that you and Natsu are dating?" Then one after another, student after student, fired question after question._

"_Congrats! I heard that you and Natsu are dating!_

" _Lucy-san, are you pregnant?"_

"_How was Natsu in bed?"_

"_When is your next date with Natsu?"_

"_Did Natsu confess?_

"_How good did Natsu kiss?"_

"_Have you kissed yet?"_

"_Congratulations! I fully support your relationship!"_

_I wasn't long before the corridor of the school was filled with students, crowding around me. I felt dizzy from all of the questions being fired at me. Pushing my way through the crowd, I made my way to Homeroom with the crowd behind me still firing questions at me._

_*Flashback over…*_

* * *

I laid my head on the desk still feeling dizzy from a few minutes ago. A few minutes passed before a figure stood before me. Looking up I was greeted by Mirajane's evil smirk pasted on her face.

"So…" Mirajane began. Oh no, please don't ask that question.

"Are" Please don't

"You and Natsu" Oh god no, please tell me this is just a joke

"Dating?" I groaned and banged my head onto my desk closing my eyes, blocking all sounds. The lasting I heard was Mirajane giggling with muffled voices in the background. But, I was to dizzy to make out what they were saying. Then, I drifted off…


	5. Chapter 5: Nalu: Alone Time

**Chapter 5: Nalu: Alone Time**

* * *

Lunch Time

Levy Mcgarden skipped happily towards where Mirajane Strauss was currently seated scribbling on a notepad. Sensing the blue haired bookworm's presence, the white haired beauty looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Levy"

"Hi Mira!" Levy greeted gleefully, looking around for the blonde who was currently not present. "Umm…where's Lu-chan?"

"Oh she's in the infirmary with Natsu…_alone_" Mirajane replied. After hearing her reply, Levy smirked knowingly. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe…with some help from a unknown source"'

"What?! Really?" Levy cried disbelievingly

"Yeah! Look at the picture he/she sent me" Mirajane said showing the picture that was sent to her by the unknown source. Levy immediately 'awwed' at the photo being shown.

"I know right?" Mirajane said. Lissana, who was wondering on what the commotion is about, walked over to them to see what the commotion is about. Seeing the photo being displayed she cooed along with Levy. But, suddenly remembering on what she was doing, she visibly straightened her posture and said.

"Mira-nii~!" Lissana said catching the eldest of the Strauss siblings. In response, the white haired beauty looked at the youngest of the Strauss siblings. "Operation Nalu: 'Alone Time' is successful!". Mirajane cheered gleefully at her sister's announcement, while Levy looked at the siblings rather confused. "Nalu: Alone Time?" Levy echoed. "What about Nalu: 7 minutes in Heaven?"

"Well that was for next week so why not cook up a scheme this week?" Lissana responded for her sister.

"So that means that the pictures that came from an anonymous source and that was sent to every student in the school was sent by…you?" Levy accused.

"Yup!" Mirajane said

"Are the things prepared for Tuesday?" Levy said quizzically cocking her head to the right.

"Yeah! I was just ticking the things we have on this notepad of mine." Mirajane said presenting her notepad. Levy scanned through the list.

The list said:

Closet or any empty space/room Check.

Romantic Atmosphere Check

Place for the Hang out to be held at (A.K.A Natsu's House) Check

Food, lots of Food Check

The Happy (soon-to-be) Couple Check

A Back-up Plan

"You don't have a back up plan do you?" Levy said once that she was finished reading the list. Mirajane sighed dejectedly as she shook her head.

"But!" Mirajane said getting her determination back. "I **WILL**! Get those two together even if I have to force them too!" Mirajane made a determined pose with a fiery aura around her with a blazing fire in her eyes.

"A-a-ah! Mira-nii! C-calm down!" Lissana said nervously since her sister had let out her 'demon' self. Levy sweat dropped and laughing nervously at the events that had just occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the Infirmary

"Seriously, can't you feel it?" Lucy said after she shivered all of the sudden while lying down on one of the clean beds of the school infirmary.

"Luce you're being weird again" Natsu said

"I'm not weird!"

"Says the woman who has a gut feeling that something is going to happen"

"I'm just afraid that something bad is going to happen to us!" Lucy defended herself. Natsu leaned forward and rested his forehead on her's and whispered.

"Nothing's going to happen…I won't let anything happen to us" Lucy blushed slightly at her best friend's words. Natsu reached over and grabbed her hand; then removing his forehead from hers he lifted her up on to her feet and grinned at her.

"C'mon! We don't want to miss lunch do we?" Natsu said giving her his trademark grins.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied as she was dragged to the cafeteria with their laughter bouncing off the walls of the corridors.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was Saturday I knew that but it meant that it was shopping day, with the Girls of course. But, shopping with the girls can be…um…let's call it… **excessive**…they tend to go 'overboard' when it comes to shopping. Rolling off the comfortable bed of mine, I walked towards the bathroom to get ready for 'extreme shopping' with the girls.

'At least there's an upside on a Saturday, Natsu doesn't bother me on a Saturday because if he wants to bother me on Saturday he'd have to go through Erza and he doesn't wasn't to die so young' I thought as I stepped into the shower.

A few minutes later…

I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my wooden cabinet to pick out my outfit of the day. The outfit of the day was a blue V-neck tank top with a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and brown knee-high boots. My hair in its usual ponytail except the ribbon is blue.

After I had picked out my dress of the day I walked over to my desk to find inspiration for my nearly finished story. Picking up my pen I began to write on the piece of paper that was in front off me.

However, before I can even write a word the doorbell rang,

Ding, dong,

Ding, dong,

Ding, dong, ding, dong,

Ding, dong.

'I better open the door before they break my door bell' I thought and knowing whom it was as I went downstairs to open the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled

Luckily, Mama and Papa know it was Saturday so they wear earplugs because they knew that the girls would start spamming their doorbell.

Opening the door I said.

"Hello-"

I was greeted by the sight of the girls all dressed up and ready to go.

"C-mon! I heard that there was a 50% off sale at every clothes store" Mirajane said, interrupting me and grabbing my arm and dragged me to the mall.

"Ah, wait! My purse!" I screamed, but my friends claimed that they had took my purse before Mirajane dragged me off.

* * *

At the mall

In one of the Clothing Stores

I was at a clothing store with Lissana, trying out some clothes and with Lissana buying accessories.

"So…Lucy" Lissana began. "Are you sure nothing happened to you and Natsu in the infirmary?" Oh great, this again…

"No Lissana" I said sighing while purchasing one of dresses.

* * *

In the Bookstore

"Um…Lu-chan?" Levy asked scanning the bookshelves for a book, a romance book more likely. Not looking at her and not looking up from the book in my hands, I said.

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"I heard from the others that Natsu and you were at the infirmary, what were you doing there?"

"Oh nothing, just a headache…"I said waving her off casually. I heard Levy sigh disappointedly like that she wasn't satisfied with my response. Wait don't tell me-

"So nothing happened?" Levy questioned, I knew it! Okay its time to embarrass Levy with a 'How are things with you and Gajeel?' question.

"So, how are things with you and Gajeel, Levy-chan?" I asked completely and purposely ignoring her previous question. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Levy blush heavily, maybe I should ask Mirajane to target these two as her next 'project'.

"T-that's none of your business Lu-chan!" Levy stuttered all red faced, okay, Operation: Embarrass Levy is a success!

* * *

In a Cake Store

I stood next to Erza, admiring the sweet assorted goods in display. I pondered on whether on buying one of the treats for Natsu or not. Then again, the girls might see it as a sign of affection, which it totally is, but who cares on what they think. I'm buying it anyway!

Making my way to the counter I said.

"Hi, can I have…" and pointed one of the treats displayed. The store clerk smiled at me and nodded in confirmation at my order. And then I heard Erza speak behind me.

"If Natsu breaks your heart, don't hesitate to tell me. I will personally break every single bone in his body" Erza said. I have a feeling that Mira had something to do with this.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said

"Is that all?" The store clerk asked.

"Did Natsu do anything to you while you were in the infirmary?" Erza questioned while picking up one of the strawberry cakes and went over to the counter to purchase it.

"Yes that would be everything and no Erza, he did not do anything." I said speaking to Erza and the store clerk at the same time.

"Okay," The store clerk said giving me my purchased treat. "That would be, 20 jewels"

"Here you go." I said giving the amount of money to purchase the treat.

"Thank you and come again!" I hear the store clerk say to me before I exited the shop.

* * *

In a Shoe Store

"Excuse me does your store have a size…?" I asked one of the employees in the store as I presented a shoe to the employee. I am currently standing in a shoe store with Mirajane, trying out some of the shoes.

"Ah yes, please wait here while I get it for you" the employee said scurrying off to get the shoe size.

"Hey Lucy, did Natsu make move on you yet?" Mirajane asked while trying to remove the shoe from her foot and to add to the steadily growing mountain of shoes next to her.

"No, Mira he did not make a move on me yet." I said as the employee came back with the shoe size I wanted. And I could just hear Mirajane faintly mumble.

"Note to self: Need to talk to Natsu on Monday" I shrugged it off, not knowing what she's going to talk to Natsu about.

"Here you go"

"Ah, thanks!" I said as the employee gave me the shoe size I wanted.

* * *

And at the end of the day I had about 10 bags, 5 boxes, a treat for Natsu and a nearly empty wallet from my shopping day.


	7. Chapter 7: Nalu: 7 minutes in Heaven

**Chapter 7: Nalu: 7 minutes in Heaven**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It was the end of school and I was walking Lucy home. I'd always do this because I don't want her to get hurt…I think. I don't know really but all that I'd know is that I want to protect to protect her and I don't like seeing her get hurt.

"OI, NATSU! LUCY!" I heard a familiar person yell, we both turned around to find Mirajane making their way towards us.

"Yo, Mira!" I said casually.

"I have something to show you guys" Mira said gleefully grabbing our arms and guided us to where we were heading. Then after awhile I recognized the route we were taking…my house. And Lucy also recognizing the route asked.

"Why are we going to Natsu's house?" And in a Mira fashion, she said.

"You'll see~~" Mira said in a singsong voice. Once we reached my house Mirajane opened my door and walked straight to my room completely ignoring the looks that my family members gave her. Upon reaching my room, Mira opened the door and pushed Luce and me in and locked the door from the outside. Oh shit…

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door…

Mirajane, Grandine and Wendy had their ears pressed up against the door trying to listen in on what was happening inside.

"A-ah! What are you doing?" Igneel said nervously looking at his wife, daughter and friend of Natsu's.

"Don't mind us, Igneel-san." Mira reassured. "We're just interfering with your son's and best friend of his' love life." Grandine and Wendy 'hmmed' at her statement.

"That's not helping me…" Igneel mumbled. "But Wendy! You're in it to?!"

"Yeah, sorry Dad but don't you think its time for Natsu-nii to have a girlfriend?" Wendy asked not moving from her spot.

"I guess…" Igneel replied, then all of the sudden the front door slammed open, shocking Igneel, who turned to look at the 'intruders', revealing the panting faces of Levy and Lissana.

"Has it started yet?!" The both said edging their way towards the door.

"Not yet, but hurry up!" Mirajane said, beckoning the panting duo towards the door. Levy and Lissana hurried over to where the other eavesdropping women were.

"Natsu!" they heard Lucy moaned.

"Lucy!" they heard Natsu grunted. The eavesdropping women blushed heavily after they got a mental image of what the duo was doing.

"N-no! Don't do that!" Lucy shouted.

Loud moans echoed in the room

"Jeez Natsu, now I've got this sticky stuff all over me" Lucy whined

"Hey! Don't forget me too! I'm covered with it!" Natsu yelled

"Idiot! This was your fault!"

"Give me a break it was my first time!"

'Just what were they doing?!' the thought echoed in the women's minds. The urge of opening door grew stronger in the eavesdropping women but not wanting to ruin the moment the soon-to-be couple had. But, ignoring the cons of opening the door they opened it anyway.

Opening the door caused the eavesdropping women to fall onto the floor in a pile and grabbing Natsu and Lucy's attention. Natsu was currently on top of Lucy trying to grab the chocolate packet in Lucy's hand, which was stretched far from Natsu. And also they were covered from head to toe with was looked like cream.

"Oh hey Mom, Dad" Natsu said grinning casually at the shocked faces of his parents and friends. But, that grin was replaced with a face of pain and toppled off Lucy, who cheered in triumph since she had won over their little 'wrestling match', and fell onto the floor.

"Urgh…"Natsu groaned covering his crotch.

"Sorry Natsu, but I saw it first" Lucy said unfazed from the grunting and groaning the pink haired teen as she peeled the packet open and chewed on the chocolaty goodness.

"But Luceeee~" Natsu whined. "I want some too!" Lucy scoffed in response and said.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Natsu pouted and gave Lucy the 'cutest', in Lucy's opinion, puppy eyes. 'Don't give in, don't give in, and don't give in…' Lucy thought, avoiding the looks Natsu gave her. Natsu, who had grown tried from Lucy avoiding his looks, grabbed her head and made her look into his eyes.

"Just kiss the girl already!" They heard a voice shout from behind them. Looking back they found that they had visitors.

"Lissana?!" the duo said in a unison at the person who screamed the embarrassing statement. The said person smiled sheepishly and said.

"Sorry, you guys just looked so cute"

Levy nodded, as did the other women in the room. "I'd have to agree with that"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a blush rising up her neck. Lucy heard someone chewing next to her. Looking to side she found an empty chocolate packet and Natsu with chocolate smudged all over his face.

"NATSU!"

And so…the operation failed with a crying Mirajane, Lissana who was comforting her sister and Natsu and Lucy bickering over an empty chocolate packet.


End file.
